Don't Ever Leave Me
by Saphire4Eva
Summary: naraku's dead, and they've gotten all the jewel shards. kagome goes back home forever and Inuyasha has no idea how to get her back. but he has one idea, though...only what does he have in mind? and will it work?
1. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

**This is my 1st fanfic, so please be generous and review and… well, you get the idea.**

**Summary**: this story is about Inuyasha and kagome (naturally), they've defeated Naraku and have gotten the sacred jewel. Kagome goes back to her own world. Inuyasha decides to follow her. He dresses up like a human and goes to Kagome's school. It isn't long before people, mainly the female kind, notice how hot he is. This is trouble for kagome, though…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Saying GoodBye... **

A soft wind breeze passes through a young maiden's black hair. She's standing in a beautiful forest, staring at a well surrounded with flowers in full-bloom. Despite her surroundings, the girl doesn't look very happy.

"Kagome!"

The girl turns around when she hears her name. Her beautiful brown eyes follow a young demon in a red kimono as he runs towards her. He's smiling as he comes closer and closer to the girl. Kagome can't stop herself from smiling back. Oh, he looks so handsome when he smiles! And now I might never see him again…

"Kagome, there you are!"

The demon takes kagome's both hands in his and smiles at her again. His yellow eyes seem to pierce hers as he stares down at her. She quickly looks away, knowing that if she looks in his eyes she won't ever be able to make the decision she already has made.

"What's wrong?" asks the demon.

Kagome doesn't reply but takes her hands away from him and turns around. She starts walking to the well.

The demon looks puzzled but doesn't say anything.

"Inuyasha," she begins, trying to tell him what's bothering her, "Inuyasha, I shattered the jewel that first day we met, and we had to collect the pieces, that's the only reason I stayed here right? To collect all the jewel pieces?"

"Kagome, I, I don't--"

"But now that we have collected all the jewel pieces, I don't have to come here anymore; I can go back to my own world,"

"What!" Inuyasha fumes. Is she leaving me again?

Kagome turns around to face Inuyasha. She kind of knew this would be Inyasha's reaction, so she wasn't surprised at all. He always got angry when she wanted to go home. Only this time she wasn't going to come back.

"It's for the better, Inuyasha. Weren't you always saying that I'd be safer at home, than bothering you whenever you're fighting a demon?"

Inuyasha folds his arms across his chest and looks away. "I don't remember that," he murmurs stubbornly. But of course he remembers. But if he said so kagome would leave them. Leave him. And he didn't want that.

"Well, you did. And for once I'm going to listen to you." Kagome's eyes got this glazed look and Inuyasha wonders if it's that bad to listen to him.

"Kagome, I don't want you to leave," Inuyasha whispers, softly, but loud enough for Kagome to hear what he said.

"But it's all for the better! When I'm gone, you won't have to worry about me anymore, and, and you can go back to Kikyo," Kagome felt a sting in her heart when she said that last part, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Inuyasha looked sharply at her when she said Kikyo's name. Kagome wanted him to get back with Kikyo, even if it meant that she had to leave. Oh, kagome, why do you have to be so damn good-hearted! He thought.

He opened his mouth to tell her she can't just leave when she interrupted him, "I know you still love her, Inuyasha. So don't start denying it. If I stay here, you'll never get her back. And I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness."

Inuyasha did still love Kikyo, but he couldn't lose Kagome. He didn't want to choose between them. Man, why does she have to be so stubborn!

"Kagome, you can't just leave! What will happen to Shippo? And Sango and Miroku will miss you," Inuyasha wanted to say he would miss her too, but he couldn't get himself to say it.

"They can take care of themselves. Shippo is old enough now, he doesn't need me anymore. And Sango and Miroku will get over it eventually," Kagome answered with a sad smile on her lips. Inuyasha couldn't bear looking at her. Despite smiling he knew her heart was breaking inside. Why won't she just stay? That would make everyone happy.

At that moment, a young fox demon came running over to kagome. Not being tall enough to hug her, he hugged her legs instead. "Kagome, Kagome! Please don't leave!" he cried.

Kagome smiled. She knew the little demon had eavesdropped on her and Inuyasha. Privacy was really hard to get nowadays. She leaned over to pick him up in her arms. "Don't cry, Shippo," she said as she wiped away his tears with her finger, "it's all right."

"No! It's not fair! Why are you leaving me when Inuyasha was the one who made you mad?" he cried.

Inuyasha snorted. It wasn't his fault she was leaving. And Kagome wasn't mad at him at all. Or was she? He pondered for a bit. When was the last time she had gotten mad? He hoped he had sorry. Although that's very unlikely, Inuyasha doesn't like to apologize. Even to Kagome.

Just then a loud 'smack' could be heard all over the village. An angry Sango stepped out from behind a bush, Miroku at her heels. There was a red hand print on his cheek. As they walked over to Kagome, Inuyasha snorted again. No doubt they were spying on him and Kagome, too.

Sango, Miroku," Kagome wasn't surprised to see them. Her friends were always close when she was having a private chat with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you leaving?" Sango asked, still angry. Kagome knew she was angry partly because of Miroku, but also because of Kagome. It seemed like nobody wanted her to leave. She was glad her friends liked her so much but this was going to make her leaving even more difficult.

Kagome sighed, still managing to smile through this, and answered, "Yes."

"Are you going to come back?" this time Sango's features softened, giving kagome a pleading look. But before Kagome could reply, Inuyasha spoke, "no, she's not coming back. She says we don't need her anymore," his back was turned against Kagome, and she could see his shoulders had slumped a little, but then he straightened them, looked over his shoulder directly at her and said, "well; let me tell you this Kagome. We don't need you anymore so you just as well leave. But don't expect us to miss you cuz we won't!"

Kagome sighed for the second time. He could be so stubborn! Little did she know that that was exactly what Inuyasha had called her a little while ago.

"Speak for yourself, you moron!" Shippo shouted at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned back fast and shouted, "Just watch, when Kagome's gone I'll pound you to dust!"

But Shippo had already turned back to Kagome, "don't be sad, Kagome. I'll miss you. Miroku and Sango will, too. So will Inuyasha, only he's to shy to say that. But we know him better."

At this Inuyasha turned back again, waving a fist at Shippo, "what did you say! You stupid baby! If you say that again, I'll--"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome had dropped Shippo on the ground in her anger. Even he crawled away from her slowly. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked on as Kagome stormed over to Inuyasha. He tried to stand up but with one little "sit!" he was pound into the ground. Again.

"You stupid idiot! I'm leaving and this is what you do!" she fumed, "I might never see you again! Do you even realize that? Why can't you just say 'bye, I'll miss you' like a normal person!" for the first in a long time she had lost her calm. But she was glad Inuyasha hadn't said anything nice. She didn't think she'd want to leave him afterwards.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha turned his head just a little bit, so he could talk. He stayed close to the ground in case she decided to "sit!" him again. He looked around as much as he could but he couldn't spot Kagome anywhere. He decided to sit up, to see better. Kagome already had her bag in hand and was saying goodbye to the others. She was smiling and looking happy. How could she change moods so fast? He wondered.

"Bye, Sango," kagome said as she hugged Sango, "I'll miss you so much!"

"Why don't you stay here, Kagome?" Sango asked, in a hopeless effort to convince her to stay. Kagome just shook her head. "Name one good reason I should stay here," she said.

"You're the only one who can control Inuyasha," Miroku offered. "I don't even want to hear about that idiot," Kagome answered, her expression darkening. But she gave Miroku a quick peck on the cheek, with Inuyasha jealously looking on at them.

"If you had just been nice to her, she would've given you a kiss too, a little voice inside Inuyasha said, maybe even on the lips…"

"Shut up!" he almost shouted, but he realized on time that he was about to shout at himself. So he just glared at them. The kiss must have been nice because Miroku had a goofy grin on his face. The pervert. That must have been the first time anyone has kissed him willingly, Inuyasha thought.

As Inuyasha watched, Kagome hugged Shippo once more before she took her bag and walked back to the well. Then she stopped abruptly and slowly turned around. She looked straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared right back at her, noticing that her eyes were wet. She was trying to prevent the tears from spilling, but he knew she'd start soon.

Without warning, Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. She didn't stop till she was in his arms. Inuyasha was startled at first but then he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Kagome…" he whispered into her hair. They stayed like that for a while until Kagome broke the hug. She looked up at Inuyasha and he saw that she had been crying. Without knowing what he was doing he wiped away her tears with his finger.

"Inu-Inuyasha, I'm sorry," she said softly. Then she turned to run back to the well. Once there, she jumped into it for the last time. And all the while, Inuyasha stood there, stunned, realizing for the first time that she wasn't coming back…

* * *

**So whaddya think? Please review! It only takes a minute and I'll know whether I should continue this story or not. So… review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking 'bout You

**Thanx sooo much 2 the reviewers! U guys made my day! A special thanks to CherryBlossomLove, Shenia, Angel of the Dragon, you guys were the 1st to review on the same day I submitted my story. But I love all of you equally, so no need 4 jealousy…lol. To thank u I decided 2 write the 2nd chapter! So sit back, relax, and enjoy! (The chapter, I mean. In case you didn't get it.)

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Thinking 'bout You…**

Kagome jumped into the well before Inuyasha could say anything else. As she got to the other side, her knees grew weak all of a sudden, making her fall on them. She let out a small cry; tears started streaming out of her eyes like cascading waterfalls. Once she started she couldn't stop. She had done the right thing. Inuyasha would be happy with Kikyo, Sango and Miroku would eventually get together, and as for Shippo, he could take care of himself. Then why did she feel like throwing up?

"Kagome! You're back!"

Kagome looked up to see her little brother, Sota, smiling down at her. His smile vanished when he saw her tears.

"ka-kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Kagome managed to crack a small smile but it was gone as soon as it came. "I'm okay, Sota. You don't need to worry."

But Sota knew her better. He jumped into the well and hugged his sister. Kagome looked down at him with a surprised expression on her pretty face.

"Whatever Inuyasha did, I know he'll soon come to get you. So you don't worry, kagome,' he said.

Kagome looked startled. Why did everyone think Inuyasha did something whenever she cried? But then she smiled at Sota's last words **(don't worry, he's not dead)**. She wished Inuyasha would come to get her but she knew he wouldn't. Not this time.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Inuyasha…**

Inuyasha turned his back as soon as Kagome vanished through the well. He knew he'd run after her if he didn't. He didn't dare look at his other friends either. Most likely they'd blame him for making Kagome leave. Maybe it was his fault. He had spent so much time thinking about Kikyo that he had neglected Kagome's feelings. Kagome was way too kind-hearted for her own good. She had left so he could be with Kikyo. "Damn it!" he hissed to himself. Why couldn't he see it before? There was no point in knowing now.

With amazing speed he ran until he came upon a big ancient tree. It was older than any tree he had ever seen. It was also the tree Kikyo bound him to fifty years ago. And where he met Kagome for the first time.

He touched the tree with his fingers, carefully tracing the lines. His body's shape was still visible from having been hanging up there for fifty years. Until Kagome released him. How many times had she saved his life? Of course he had saved her life many times too, but thanks to her he was alive today. What would happen to him now?

Inuyasha stared at the tree some more then jumped up a branch. He sat down. What should he do now? Naraku is dead; they've got all the jewel shards, once again thanks to Kagome, and there were no demons he could beat up to fend off his anger and boredom. It had only been ten minutes since Kagome left but it felt like a lifetime. Inuyasha was amazed at how empty his life was without her. "I miss you, kagome…" he breathed.

Kagome had left so he could be with Kikyo—Kikyo! Of course! Kagome had wanted him to be happy, that's why she had left. But Kikyo was still here! He didn't even feel guilty for meeting her because Kagome herself had told him to. He would miss Kagome; but he couldn't bring a halt to his own life. He had to go on!

He jumped off the tree and searched for the familiar scent of Kikyo. Coincidentally, she wasn't too far away. As he ran to Kikyo he couldn't help smiling. Maybe it _was _good that Kagome left.

* * *

**I'm so sorry but I just had to stop here. Don't hurt me! Well, this was the 2nd chapter and I hope I met your expectations. And if not, well, this is my first fic so you have nothing to complain about. But someday I might improve, so you just wait till that day, ok? But don't forget to review for this fic first. I worked really hard, you know. I deserve at least a thank you. Lol! C u later, alligator! (It's dorky, I know, but I just had to write that down!)**


	3. Chapter 3: The End of Our Relationship

**Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy! I'm back! I no u guys missed me but I'm back and I'm staying! Yaaaaaaaaaayy! Now, I no u cant wait till I stop blabbering and get on with the story but I just wanted to say I'm so sorry I took so long to update, i mean, it took me more than a month! and i was the one who couldn't stop complainingto some other authors for taking a week! i'm sooo sorry guys! (if you're actually reading this, that is) i guess i didn't know about the trouble you guys went through. i can't believe how busy i've been! I mean with the exams and all and some pretty complicated family problems I couldn't exactly write this chapter especially since this chapter was hard to get out of my system. I've been dreaming about it but not yet able to write it down. to add to my problems my computer was gone from my room because my dad gave it to someone to fix it cuz it wouldn't work properly, but i bet you don't care but i feel the need to tell you about my wonderful life with my computer (Not the way you're thinking so don't get any ideas)! But my exams are over, the computer is fixed and faster too! T****he family problems are still there but then again so is this fic. Now read on and tell me if it should be any better (how could u possibly think it could be better, it's so good! Lolz, just joking!) Please review and tell me EXACTLY what u think about it and if u have any suggestions/ ideas please let me now! Adieu pour maintenant! (p.s. I'm not French, just to clear that up; I'm just good at speaking it). God, i like talking to you guys like this but i'll go now cuz i can see you're getting mad at me for wasting your time so i'll get my big ass out of here...

* * *

**

**The end of Our Relationship**

A half-demon dressed in a red kimono ran across the forest not stopping for anyone or anything. In a hurry, Inuyasha grinned widely as he ran after the now strong and familiar scent. 'She's very close…' he thought. The thick clump of trees opened to reveal a wide clearing. Inuyasha stepped in eager to see the one he'd been waiting for so long. He took a deep breath of her scent mingled with forest pine and walked over to a young miko sitting on a tree, fast asleep.

Kikyo opened one of her eyes quickly to see inuyasha advance towards her. She sat up in a second and mentally prepared herself for any kind of attack. 'Inuyasha…' she thought. 'Is it really him? What is he doing here?'

Inuyasha looked in Kikyo's eyes and saw the questioning look she was giving him. He smirked. Then he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed but quickly gave in. "Kikyo…" he whispered in her hair.

"Inuyasha, wh-what are you doing here?" Kikyo asked, surprised by the sudden hug but she didn't mind. 'But where is that girl, Kagome?' she thought frantically. 'She's always with inuyasha!'

"Kikyo, we can at last be together again," he whispered.

A sudden smugness came over Kikyo. Had inuyasha left that stupid girl for her? 'Of course he had. He wouldn't have come here if he hadn't.'

"but what about that girl, Kagome?" she asked anyway, to make sure.

"she-she went back to her own world," inuyasha said, with a hint of bitterness in his voice but kikyo didn't hear it and if she did she didn't care. she stepped away from him and gave a shout of joy.

"At last!" kikyo exclaimed, "that stupid wench is gone!"

Inuyasha winced at what she called kagome. it was just the word stupid, something he had called her many times himself, but hearing it from someone else... he just felt angry at the person.

"kagome is not stupid!" he said softly. kikyo glanced back at him.'Is inuyasha defending kagome? that was a first. But he'll soon forget about her. after all, i'm the one he loves, right?' she smirked then wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"She is, and you should forget about her. you have me now, don't you?" she said to him. Inuyasha stared down at Kikyo. The Kikyo he knew would've never said that. she was always sympathetic towards others' pain. allthough, he wasn't suffering any pain. It was just that...That he was missing something...And it wasn't Kikyo. She was standing right there, hugging him to her, her head on his chest. But he didn't feel anything. Not the way he felt when Kagome was in his arms. He shook his head. 'I'm just being paranoid!" He thought. 'Kikyo is the one i want...'

'Or is she?' A voice said from somewhere in his head. Inuyasha shook the thought away and focused on Kikyo's scent. He almost pulled back when he caught the clay and ash scent. This wasn't the cherry blossom scent he was expecting! Then a thought struck him. Of course Kikyo smlled like clay and ash! She was made out of clay and ash! The cherry blossom scent was Kagome's...He sighed. Why hadn't he noticed that before? There had been many times when he had followed Kikyo's scent but he'd never noticed how much it bothered him. Especially since he was a half-demon, he had a far stronger nose than normal humans.He wondered how strong it would've been if he was a full-fletched demon...For once he was glad he was only a half-demon.

* * *

**With Kagome...**

"Higurashi? Miss Higurashi?" **(Is that her last name?I wasn't sure...)**

Kagome snapped out of her dream and turned her face from the winow she'd been staring at. To be confronted with her strict math teacher. "Yes, sir?" she asked innocently, noticing that all her classmates were staring at her with amused glances.

"well, i think we've got you back, miss Higurashi. you just recovered from a sickness, did you not? i can see you haven't recovered completely. you were out cold. i had to call your name three times!"

the rest of the glass giggled. kagome turned bright red. was she really daydreaming that bad? "uh..." she began. "i'm sorry, sir. i was just thinking. did you want something?" she said, trying hard to act like the innocent litle girl most teachers knew her as. unfortunately her math teacher wasn't one of those teachers. he raised his eyebrow as if he didn't believe anything she said but then pointed at the chalkboard with his piece of chalk. "can you solve that problem for us, miss higurashi?"

Kagome's polite smile fell off of her face when she saw the complicated algebra problem on the black board. she sighed and took the piece of chalk from the teacher's fingers. 'Damn you, Inuyasha!' she thought. if he hadn't held her back all those days she could've at least learned about this cursed algebra. she had missed all of her classes save for three she actually had attended since she came back from the well.

"riiiing!" the school bell rang, announcing the lunch period. Kagome looked up from the chalk board and sighed a happy, grateful sigh. she hadn't written anything on the chalk board because of her limited knowledge, and she was sure her teacher wouldn't take it kindly. even though he knew about her supposed sicknesses thanks to her grandpa. at least now she had an excuse for not completing the problem. but she'd be ready next time. she would study hard and catch up and keep herself busy so she wouldn't have to think about Inuyasha. a shaft of pain went through her as his face came back in her vision. she shook her head to clear it away and put her books in her bag pack to get out of the classroom.

once escaped from her teacher before he made her stay longer to complete the problem, Kagome was caught again. only this time a pair of hands were holding her back by her arms. 'what the..' kagome turned to see her litle group of friends staring at her.

"kagome, don't you dare go anywhere!" one of her friends, ichigo said. she was the one who had pulled her by her arms. the rest of the girls nodded in approval with ichigo. "yes, kagome, we need to talk," another of her friends said.

"wha-what are you guys talking about?" kagome asked, confused. her friendsall shook their heads at the same time. "we'll talk about this over a cup of coffee, come with us." Meena, one of her closest friends said. once again theytook her arms and practically dragged her the school cafetaria. once there they plopped herdown on chair between them, as if she'd run away if they didn't keep aneye on her all the time.

"okay, spill it all, kagome!"Maddie said, sitting across from her. kagome looked at her in disbelief. "what do you mean? spill what?" she asked, still notgetting why her friends were acting like this right now. she chanced a glance at her coffee cup. she didn't think they were talking about spilling her coffee.

"don't act like you don't know what we're talking about, Kagome!"

"but i really don't know what you're talking about!" she pleaded. her friends just sighed in frustration. "okay, what did he do to younow?"ichigo tried again.

"who?" kagome asked frantically. "your boyfriend, who else!" all four of her friends shouted. kagome looked puzzled at first but then she understood what her friends were talking about. "oh, you mean Inuyasha?"

"yes! the jealous one, remember?" meena answered. 'of course i do.' kagome thought. 'how can i forget about him when i keep dreaming about him? even in daylight!'

"yeah, of course i do," kagome answered. "but he didn't do anything..."

"yes, he did! that's why you're so gloomy all the time!" meena said.

"not to mention the daydreaming in class." ichigo said.

"and that emptiness in your eyes." maddie put in.

"and all that sad-" Lana started but was interrupted by kagome. "i get it!" kagome said, an annoyed look on her face. she wasn't as annoyed as she always was with inuyasha but it was close.

"so tell us what happened!" lana spoke for a second time. kagome sighed. they weren't going to leave her alone untill she'd told them so might as well start. "allright, allright. so i left him, that's all that happpened!"

kagome had closed her eyes when she said this but opened them again at the collective gasp from her friends. "You-you did what?" meena exclaimed.

"i left him, as in for good," kagome winced when she said this, making it all more reall when said out loud. she really wasn't going back anymore then...

"oh, kagome, we're so proud of you!" her friends all crowded around her, each giving her a hug.

"he so didn't deserve you, kagome, you did the right thing!" maddie said as they once more took their seats. kagome managed a weak smile, but her friends saw through it.

"you didn't want to leave him, did you?"ichigo asked. kagome shook her head slowly, knowing she'd start blabbering if she opened her mouth. "then why did you?" lana asked, curious but trying not to hurt her friends' feelings.

"he-he loved someone else. i couldn't bear to see him like that, so i left all of it. so he could be with her." she managed to say. amazingely she felt a litle better after talking about it. she smiled sadly at her friends. "but i bet he's happy now, and that's all i want."

"well, there are too many cute guys to waste your time on one, so you'll meet someone else soon." ichigo said, smiling at kagome.

"by the way, there's Hojo and i think he wants to talk to you, kagome." meena added, staring at something behind kagome. kagome looked back, and true enough, Hojo was coming their way. she turned back and sighed. maybe she _should_ give Hojo a chance. it would certainly take her mind off things. mainly inuyasha.

* * *

**ok, so this was the 3rd chapter. hope you liked even though i know it's crap and cheesy and whatever but please don't mind my laziness to even bother to make it better. our two love birds (inu+kagome, of course, who else?) will meet in the next chapter, hopefully. cuz i don't think i want to continue this story anymore...it's boring me. i know it's probably because of this cursed chapter, but whatever. i want to work on my next fanfic but i don't like to leave one work incomplete and start something else...so you tell me...should i stop writing this story or not...hum, it's upto you. if i don't get at least 1 review i'll stop finishing this story and you'll never hear the juicy details of this story cuz it's going to get better than this...if i get any last minute inspiration, that is... Saphire4Eva, baby. c ya ll8er ppl! PEACE!** **wait a second! i didn't even use spelling check for this yet! oh well, it's too late now...sniff sniff**


	4. Chapter 4: We Meet Again

**Hello dear reader, I am back and I am better than ever! (Actually, no, but I've always wanted to say that…) anywayz, who's looking forward to Valentine's Day? I know I am…but we are not here to talk about my crazy fantasies of that day, we are here to read! So go ahead! Read the story, I mean.

* * *

**

**Chapter…4? (Don't remember but I think it is # 4…)**

Kagome Higurashi silently walked to her locker. The last couple of days had been hard on her, as she was trying to forget her past life. It was the only way she'd ever be able to live a normal life. And that's what she had always wanted, right?

Wrong. The minute she had stepped through the well for the first time, she knew a normal life would be too dull for her. Not after what she had experienced. But she couldn't go back. Inuyasha loved Kikyo. And it was with her that he wanted to be. He'd totally not appreciate it if she went back after walking out on him first.

Yes. She had made the-

Her thoughts were interrupted as girls' chatter reached the hall Kagome was in. Kagome walked over to the window, where the noise was coming from. She looked out of it. A group of girls were all chattering happily, standing around something. Or rather _someone._ Probably some new student, she thought. Kagome smiled grimly. Not so long ago she would have been one of those girls. But now she could care less about the newcomer.

She soon changed her mind when she saw the newcomer walk from the group. She couldn't see his face as it was obscured by the long, black hair up to his waist. She frowned. The way he walked, the hair…it all seemed so familiar. But this was the first time she had ever seen this guy! Still, there was something about him that made her catch her breath. She shook her head. She was hallucinating. It couldn't be… (**You guys probably figured out who it is by now, haven'tyou? I'm so predictable! Gah!)**

She walked away from the window, a hand on her head. She must be sick. She was seeing things. It must be from the lack of sleep. She thought frantically. She at last got to her locker. She opened it to get the books that weren't in her bag pack already. Luckily it was the end of the day so she could go home. And take a nice, long—very long bath.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

The said person whirled around to see who was calling her. Ichigo and Maya were running over to her. Kagome sighed. Every time her friends came to talk to her it was about when she Hojo would finally go on their next date. She had agreed, after a lot of argument, to go out with him for one date. It would've been fun if her mind wasn't so caught up. She couldn't help feeling guilty. It wasn't like there was anything between her and Inuyasha. And if there had been…well, it had ended the day she left. Furthermore, he was the one who'd always sneak out to meet Kikyo. But Kagome couldn't shake away the feeling. Fortunately, Hojo didn't notice anything. He had just chattered away the whole evening (it had been a dinner) and didn't seem to mind the fact that his date hadn't said a word. Kagome had decided then not to go on any more dates. She didn't want to feel guilty again, even though she had no reason to feel that way, she just did. And she couldn't encourage Hojo and then dump him someday. That'd be cruel. Maybe she would go on another date with him someday. When she had gotten over Inuyasha. Which she doubted she'd ever be.

Kagome sighed and braced herself for the question—When is your next date with Hojo?—which was bound to follow soon. But it didn't come. Instead her friends giggled happily and each gave her a hug.

"Hey, Kagome, you won't believe who just transferred to our school today!" Maya said excitedly.

Panic rose in Kagome but she quickly erased it. The new student was exactly what he was called. A newcomer. To the school, to the students, and to her. It couldn't possibly be anyone she knew already…especially not from the feudal era.

"He is soooooo hot! And those ears of his, they are the cutest thing!" Ichigo babbled on.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Cute ears? No, it couldn't be…just can't! Inuyasha would never leave Kikyo and turn up at Kagome's school! And plus, the new guy she saw had black hair…not silver. And why would Inuyasha come here anyway? He had no reason to. No reason at all.

"Yeah, they're so pointy, like an elf's! But so sexy!" Maya agreed. Kagome looked over at her friend. Had she just said his ears looked like an elf's? Then it couldn't be Inuyasha…his looked like a dog's. Somehow this disappointed Kagome.

"And those sparkling blue eyes, when he looks at you, it feels like looking into a clear, blue ocean," Ichigo told Kagome. Kagome stopped in mid-step. They had been slowly walking out of the school but now she stopped.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Maya asked, concerned. Kagome didn't hear her. She was too busy collecting her thoughts. Long, black hair, ears that look like an elf's, blue eyes…that sounded awfully like—

"KOGA!" (**Then again, maybe I'm not that predictable…he he!)**

Kagome snapped her head to her left and right. Who had just said that? She quickly found the answer to that when she walked out of the school. The group of girls was still there, around the new student now identified as Koga. One girl was standing aside, red hair like fire flying in the wind. She had her hands on her hips, glaring at the girls around Koga. Kagome's heart thumped as she looked from Koga to Ayame (is that her name or was it Ayaname and did she really have red hair? For the people who don't know who I'm talking about, it's that girl who said Koga promised to marry her on the lunar rainbow!)

"Koga! Get over here!" Ayame shouted. Kagome realized that it was Ayame that had said shouted his name before. But what were they doing here? What was going on?

Koga looked up from where he was talking to one of the many girls surrounding him. What did Ayame want now! He thought.

"What is it?" he growled, accompanied with a glare. Ayame didn't seem to be affected by it. She pointed at the group of girls around him. "What are you doing?"

"I am talking to my friends, what does it look like I'm doing?" Koga answered—no growled. "Well, why are all your 'friends' girls? Humm?" Ayame asked, gesturing at the girls and glaring at them the same time. "Because they just are, okay! Who are you to tell me what to do?" Koga spat back.

Ayame growled this time, looking down, then back up again at Koga. The scary look in her eye didn't seem to affect Koga in any way. "If I have to remind you, for the 100th time now, I am your fian—"

But before she could say another word Koga had run over to Ayame and clamped her mouth shut with his hand. "Don't you dare say it, Ayame or…or, just don't say it, understood?"

Ayame nodded quickly, mumbling something that sounded like a yes. Once Koga let his hand slide of her mouth she resumed her sentence, "-cée!" everyone close enough to hear, which was basically everyone, gasped. Koga whirled back on her and growled, "You are not my fiancée!"

"Oh really? But what was that promise you made to me on the night of the lunar rainbow?" Ayame asked cheekily, hands once again on her hips. Koga groaned. She was never going to let him forget that was she? "I made no promise and I already told you Kagome is my fiancée now!"

Another collective gasp went around the now pretty big crowd. All eyes turned to Kagome. Kagome didn't notice anything until Ichigo poked her on her side. She looked around at all the people staring at her, including her own friends. Had Koga really said that she was his fiancée now? She had been so lost in though, wondering why Koga and Ayame had come here and what they were doing that she had barely noticed the big crowd that had formed around them. Girls because of Koga and guys because of Ayame. Kagome was surprised at how many teenagers hadn't even gone home yet. But her thoughts were interrupted as Koga finally spotted her.

"Kagome!" he boomed, a big, wide smile replacing the scowl with which he had looked at Ayame with. Kagome looked away from the many faces staring at her and met Koga's eyes.

"Um, uh, Koga. Um, what are you doing here?" Kagome smiled nervously. Koga came over and slung an arm across her shoulder. Kagome didn't miss the icy glares directed to her from the many girls, including Ayame, the worst of them all.

"I came to see you, of course!"

* * *

**Koga's in Kagome's school, Ayame is too. Everyone thinks Kagome is Koga's fiancée...what other surprises do i have in store for you, you ask? PLENTY!**

**-Saphire4Eva**


	5. Chapter 5: Wat da hell r u doin here?

**I bet you guys don't know what the hell is going, am I right? Am I? Sorry if I disappointed anyone but this is just how it is going to be. I swear the new hot guy was supposed to be Inuyasha but that was waaaaaaay too predictable and I don't like to be that. So I had Koga come to the Kagome's school. And then I thought it'd be even better if Ayame came, too. Just to liven up things. Despite my sad attempt at humor… I try really hard but I just can't make anything funny! In real life I make so many jokes and but when it comes to writing I totally blank out. Seriously, it's a tragedy, I tell ya (I seem to be saying that a lot, no?)! Anyways, I really don't know what I'm doing; having Koga here is getting complicated. For one, it makes the story longer. Of course I like long stories better so I'm fine with that. Not sure if you are, though…but I'm the author so I get to do whatever my mind tells me to do, he he.: I don't know why but something's telling me I should shut up now and get on with the story so read on, people!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: what da hell are you doing here!**

"Oh…" Kagome said faintly. Oh, great! Now everyone thinks we really are engaged! What are my friends going to think now?

"Bu-but how'd you get here, Koga?" she asked, not wanting to be rude and send him back home.

Koga shrugged. "The same way as that mutt," he said.

"I'm assuming that mutt is Inuyasha," she said dryly, despite the beating in her heart that seemed to arise every time she thought of him. She chooses to ignore it and focused on her surroundings.

She gasped to see boys and girls gaping at her. She had totally forgotten that they were still there. Including her own friends.

"Kagome, let's go to your house! I've never seen it before!" Koga said to Kagome. Loudly. Kagome groaned. By tomorrow there would be enough gossip for a year. She winced at the thought. She wasn't one to care about what other people think of her but even she could not ignore this. Why was this happening to her?

"Sure, Koga," she replied. They had to go her house. They couldn't talk in front of her fellow students! What if they accidentally blurted out something about the feudal era? They couldn't risk that. Even if it meant there'd be a lot of rumors about her and Koga going on tomorrow. And she was pretty sure there would be.

Kagome pulled away from Koga and went over to her friends.

"um, guys," she started. But that was all she could get out before her friends exploded with questions. "Kagome, you're engaged!"

"You're getting married!"

'You didn't even tell us!"

"You're fiancée is so hot!"

"Guys!" Kagome shouted. Her friends immediately shut up. "Shut up!" she snarled at one innocent freshman who dared make a noise. All of a sudden there was a silence as Kagome took deep breaths.

"Whatever you think is happening, is not happening at all, so could all of you go home!"

No one moved. A glare from Koga did the trick. Not to mention that they realized that Kagome's eyes were getting darker and darker…

Kagome turned back to her friends. "I'll explain everything later, okay? I have to go home now, bye!" with that she walked away from them, Koga and Ayame following her. Her friends just stared at the three walking away. What just happened?

* * *

"Okay," Kagome spoke as soon as she closed her bedroom door. "Why are you guys really here?" she wanted to know. She really did. She had tried so hard to forget about the feudal era, and now that she actually made some progress, these two people from her past showed up out of nowhere. It wasn't really helping her much when she was trying to forget everything. And really, Koga didn't have a good reason to come here so why was he here! Looking at the two aforementioned people, Ayame and Koga, Kagome knew it wouldn't be easy to get them to tell her the truth. They just stared at her with blank faces. 

"What do you mean, 'why are you guys really here?' I can understand that you probably didn't want Ayame here since that would totally ruin the romantic evening I was thinking of spending with you but can't a guy meet his fiancée after a long time?" Koga asked, stretching the word, long.

Kagome practically fell down the chair she just sat on. "Koga," she said trying to get up and not start shouting, "how many times do I have to tell you! I am NOT your fiancée!"

"I support her on that one!" Ayame chimed, getting up from her seat to prove her point. Koga tried not to roll his eyes and acted like he was hurt.

"Kagome, how can you say that? I know deep down that you care for me deeply and would love to marry me. I bet that mutt made you promise that you won't marry me! I just know he has something to do with it. The selfish dog. Wanting to have you too even though he already has Kikyo," Koga expressed his feeling in, uh, words.

Kagome's heart thumped at the mere mention of Inuyasha. But she forced herself to say something. "Koga, Inuyasha doesn't want me for himself, he did not make me promise not too marry you. This is all my own decision. You know I don't like it when people make decisions for me."

"Oh Kagome. You're too kindhearted to that puppy, even when he's keeping you from things you really want to do. Like marry me. You shouldn't be sticking up for him!"

"I am not sticking up for him!"

"I knew you'd deny it, my dear Kagome. That's why I'll go to that mutt right now and kill him so you and I can at last get married."

"Koga, you'll do no such thing. You are staying here and you--"

"You want me to stay here, Kagome? I knew you'd come through. I've always known you loved me but now I know for sure that you do!" Koga's eyes got all dreamy as he stared at Kagome.

Kagome groaned. "That is NOT what I meant, moron! And how did you get here, anyway? I thought Inuyasha was the only one that could go through the well."

"A stupid well is not going to stop me from my one true love!" at this even Ayame reacted by sending a glare to both Kagome and Koga. She said, "Has anyone else tried to go through the well?"

Kagome shook her head slowly. Now that she thought about it nobody had. They all had just assumed that Inuyasha was the only one able to go through the well. All those times gone by and she could've brought the rest of the gang to her house. She sighed.

"There's your answer." Ayame said.

Kagome looked up and smiled at Ayame. She and Koga would make such a cute couple. Even if Koga denied it. Koga had come here to see Kagome and Ayame had followed him because she just…loved him, Kagome guessed. And both of them were so hotheaded, always fighting with each other. Much like Inuyasha and herself…Kagome stopped. She and Inuyasha…why does she keep thinking as if she and Inuyasha were together? She knew she loved him but she had long ago accepted the fact that he could never return her feelings. Yet she couldn't stop herself from thinking these thoughts. another thing she had to work on to get rid of.

* * *

i am so sorry this is so short! actually, all my chapters are short but i have a feeling that this one was the shortest of them all. i couldn't help myself! i am not really sure of what to write nextcuz my brain is just not working today. it's almost March break so i have 4 unit tests to study for and lots of homework to complete. not to mention that my cousin is getting engaged tonight so i'll be be VERY busy for this whole week! after reading all of this you probably understand my problems...you do right? Anyway, i don't want to dissapoint you guys by posting a terrificly crappy chapter, that's why i don't update so fast cuz you have to really think to write a good chapter and that takes a while. even though i'm not that good at writing .:) but i try my best for you guys! actually i just want to show off the # of reviews i got to my friends, who i'm always competing with it seems...but that really doesn't stop you from reviewing, does it? so review please! 


End file.
